Decisions can be for good or bad!
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: Translation of: ¡Las decisiones pueden ser para bien o para mal! Morinaga wants Sempai to set aside that hate towards the homosexuals. But things get complicated when Morinaga distance himself from Sempai and decides to return to his "games" to get distracted. Will Souichi finally understand that he can lose Morinaga? Will he be able to accept his feelings towards him?


Time has passed, and sempai allows me to make love with him, but only because he doesn't want me to go away. He says he is not gay, and that obviously means he doesn't love me. But why is it that he doesn't want me to go away? That way he could get on with his life, and I will have a chance to forget about him. I know it will be very difficult, I love sempai with all my heart and I don't want to get away from him. But every time I make love to him, it seems that he accepts me, only as we do it, then he starts complaining that he has to do it forcibly and that he dislikes it.

When I think about sempai's moans, it makes me blush. How is it possible that after so much love that I give him, I haven't gotten to reach his heart?

**-Morinaga! What are you thinking? **- he sounds panicked

**-What is it Sempai? **

While I get close to him, I see his eyes rolling down… While I follow his gaze I see he is looking at my pants. Ehhhhh I'm having an erection! I turned around all flustered. That's what happens when I daydream about sempai. But how did he noticed? Could it be that Sempai has a tendency to look at that "area" of my pants? While I turn around little by little I see Sempai still in shock and very red. When he noticed I'm looking at him he gets mad, turns around and goes to a table where he is working with one of his experiments.

When I reach to him, I caught him by surprise and I felt he got startled

**-What are you doing Baka? Get that thing away from my ass! **– he says with a furious voice

**-That thing? What do you mean sempai?**

I get closer to him making him feel my penis in his buttocks. Sempai tries to push me away but I can see a change of mind from his part.

**Not now Morinaga, I want to finish this… Wait until we get to the apartment.**

**-Ehhh, Are you serious? **– I told him sweetly

Sempai turned around and hit me on the head.

**-If I don't say its fine, you're just gonna take advantage of me right here baka! And someone can come in. **– I can see he is mad, like always

**-Wouldn't it be exciting if we did it here? Maybe you end up enjoying it more…**

**-NOT HERE YOU IDIOOOOOOOT!**

I got away from him, and tried to look for something to help him with, when I was about to grab one of the instruments for the experiment's our hands meet. Sempai had grabbed it before me, and when my hand touched his, he let it fall and broke to pieces.

**-Watch it baka! Look what you made me do! – **Sempai is being defensive, I understand that it's probably my fault for teasing him, but he should trust me a little bit more.

**I'm sorry Sempai, I'll clean it.**

It didn't took me long to clean all the pieces from the floor. When I looked back at Sempai I saw he was distracted. He seems to be trying very hard to concentrate in his experiment, but it seems that there is something in his mind that doesn't allow him. I was gonna go to him and ask him what happened, but for a brief moment my eyes rolled to look at his pants and I saw an "elevation" on them.

**-Sempai… - **I can't believe my eyes. Is this for real? Why? Did it worked?

Sempai looked at me, he was blushing and crestfallen. He waited for me to say something… but my mind was filled with erotic thoughts about him.

**-What is it Morinaga? **– sempai asked a little irritated because of the silence, while it was obvious I wanted to say something.

Without thinking about it twice I jump him over and started to kiss him. I could see how his irritation turned to panic for having my tongue in his mouth, but at the same time he was kissing me back. He was kissing me and still hadn't try to push me away. A few seconds later he started to push me away, he wanted me to let him go.

When we stopped kissing and got a little away from each other, I noticed his eyes were watery, I worried and grabbed his face tenderly.

**-Sempai! Is there something wrong?**

**-What is NOT wrong! **– He said with altered voice – **My problem is that my Baka assistant insists on doing weird things to me in here. **– Placing his hand between us creating distance** – Let me do my job!**

**-Sempai, you and I know that you are not concentrated enough in your experiment. **– I want him to admit how he truly feels, I want him to tell me what he really wants.

**-How could I, you've been kissing me? **– He sounded a bit calmed

**-I'm talking before the kiss. **– I touched his "Elevation" that he had in his pants – **This is what I'm talking about. **

Sempai seemed mad and ashamed of my discovering and of what was about to happen.

**-Take your hands off of me! **– sempai was panicking again

**-Are you sure that's what you really want?**

Sempai can't be honest with his feelings. I started to open his pants and sempai got scared and tried to stop me. I bit his neck and watched how his energy was already drained. I finish opening his pants and took out his penis, sempai's blushing was intensifying, but it was weird that he wasn't complaining.

**-You are compliant sempai? Why? **– I asked sarcastically

**-Do you want me to resist? **– he asked without much strength

**-If you're not resisting its easier for me **– I was being very tender with him –** That means it's okay, that I got your permission. **– I got closer to his ear and bite it.

I started masturbating him, Semapi seems very hot right now. I licked his neck and he shut his eyes while letting his exquisite's moans out.

**-Sempai, hold your voice. Remember where we are.**

**-I told you to wait until we get to the apartment! **– Obviously, he is mad

**-My intentions were to wait. But you had an erection and I end up noticing. **– I was whispering on his ear – **You made my control come to a crumble… just like that. Now I can't hold back… I want to his your sweet spot so hard. I want to make you melt here, the place where we spend so many days and hours together.**

**-Don't say unnecessary things! **– He seemed desperate and loosing control, and scared of what I wanted to do.

**-Unnecessary? Now you can always remember this day and all the things I'm going to do to you here. **– I want him to only look at me, to make him mine, you should only think of me sempai.

**-Let me go! I can't stand it…**

I kissed him to shut his mouth, he was complaining too much. In the end he responded better of what I had expected. I felt him getting aroused with just a kiss of mine, he even put his hands around my neck. I kept kissing him with all the passion and love from my heart, and little by little I could see how my feelings seemed to reach him.

At the end of the kiss, sempai got away from me, and was walking towards the door, still with his penis out. I felt froze in place, sempai won't want to do anything on his own, he will keep running away. I'm always the one to take the initiative to have sex with him. I don't think I could make him mine. Is there a possibility to make this man submit to me?

All my doubts take over me every time sempai does something that makes me think I'm forcing him onto this. Makes me doubt of any advance I had noticed between us.

I heard a noise on the door… The lock? I turned to find sempai with his hand on the lock. Did he just locked the door? It can't be! Does that mean… He really wants it?

**-Sempai… Why? **– I was a little confused

**-I don't want someone to come, and find us doing "things" **– he let his crestfallen as he speak, but I noticed how he was blushing again.

I cant believe my ears. Sempai… I love you, I really do… moments like this makes my heart fill of him. I love you sempai, stay with me… And say that you love me.

I said all this on my mind while he was getting closer to me. When he reached me he laid his head on my shoulders.

**-This is wrong, you know what I think of homosexuals. **– he mumbled **– nonetheless, you provoke me, and I end up falling in your game. **

**-Sempai… This is not wrong and it's not a game, It's perfectly normal… It's called love**

I caress his face and looked at him in the eyes, but he avoided my gaze. I don't get to see every day my sempai being a little more honest. I should make sure to remember this day as a special occasion and keep the memory in the bottom of my heart.

I kissed him slowly and he kissed me back, his breathing was intensifying making my heart beats faster. He tangled his fingers around me hair while taking control of the kiss. Ehhhh… Sempai? He started taking my clothes off.

**-Sempai… Are you the desperate to have me! **– I was happy with how he was expressing himself

**-SHUT UP! **– He seems angry – **I DON'T NEED YOU TO COMMENT ABOUT ALL THE THINGS I DO!**

It's best if I don't comment anything at all…

I took off his clothes, and emptied one of the tables from everything it had. I grabbed him by the hand and brought him with me to where the table was. He seemed ashamed, he was certainly angry and blushing.

**-Sempai, in here… on top of the table**

Sempai sat and kind off laid on the table, I fixed a little his posture to give him oral sex. Sempai started covering his mouth because his moan were being too loud. I nibble his nipples and he seemed like he was about to melt while holding his voice.

**-Sempai, let me hear you**

**-No… Cant… They can… Ahhhh**

**-So sexy, Sempai… let me hear more **– his moans captivated me, and made me more aroused.

**-No! Let me… Ahhh… ahhh… hnnn**

I hope to always hear him moan like that, I don't want no one else to make him moan this way. It has to be me, I wouldn't stand sempai being with someone else that it's not me. He is mine.

**-Sempai, open your legs… I need to get you ready.**

**-Don't you dare go that far! **– Now he seemed reluctant to get to the penetration, but I can see how badly he wants it.

**-You sure you want to leave it like this? **

I started to play with his ass, with only one finger, he covered his mouth and shut his eyes once again. He was shaking his head and seemed desperate for more. He stopped me to tell me something, but still covering his mouth.

**-More, Use more fingers**! – Sempai was melting and lost in lust.

And he still dares to say to not go that far. Haaa. I shoved 3 fingers on him, and he was squeezing his mouth while covering, trying so hard to hold the moans, while failing.

**-Don't do that… **- I took his hand away from his mouth and kissed him, this way he was holding the moan even better than before.

Sempai was being very lewd and panting very hard, his eyes seemed lost on the pleasure caused by my thrusting fingers inside of him.

**-See? You enjoy this!**

**-I never said the contrary. **–Sempai shuddered – **Stop! I'm about to cum.**

**Go ahead sempai **– I kissed his forehead – **I want to see your face, so cum.**

Sempai was so shameless, moving his hips while cumming

**-Sempai! **– I grabbed him from the waist, I wanted to thrust my penis into him

**-Stop! Don't do this here… **- He was avoiding looking at me

**-You know you want it… Don't deny it!**

**-That's it! **– sempai pushed me away and got off the table – **Don't get so full of yourself! Just because I allow you to do whatever you want, it doesn't mean you should do it in this kind of place.**

He was still blushing, but serious about what he was saying. There he goes again… What's wrong with a little bit of excitement? This is just an excuse to run away from his feelings, and then he ends up blaming me, as if I forced him. He is not honest with himself…

**-What are you saying sempai? You wanted it, you were so lewd… **- sempai interrupted me

**-Whaaaaat? You're just taking advantage of the situation…**

I can't take this. Why is he so stubborn? The only thing he wins with this it's hurting me. ?Doesn't he care about my feelings? Wasn't he just now enjoying himself? Why does he have to change of mind so fast?

**-Sempai… you don't mind if I take the rest of the day free right?**

Sempai seems disappointed after hearing me

**-So no you decide to abandon me. **–He mumbled while turning his back to me – **Do you have anything to do?**

**-No – **I just don't want to be around him – **I need to think things through. Because honestly… one of this days you will be the death of me sempai!**

I ran off the laboratory and all I could here was Sempai calling my name

**-Morinaga! **


End file.
